


The Eyes Have It

by This-Is-Not-Overwatch-Fanfic (Hobbitfing)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Junkrat thinks he's part gorilla, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitfing/pseuds/This-Is-Not-Overwatch-Fanfic
Summary: Junkrat notices that no one else at Overwatch has eyes like his.Roadhog just wants to sleep.





	The Eyes Have It

“Hoggie?”

“Mmm?” Roadhog answered automatically, before remembering he was trying to get Junkrat to _sleep_ , not begin another round of questioning. Too late now.

“Why’re my eyes different than everyone else’s?”

Roadhog huffed softly, a sound between amusement and frustration—trust Junkrat to notice something like that. “What do you mean?” he asked, to buy himself a few seconds to decide how to word his answer.

“Well, almost everyone’s eyes are brown, ’cept for…” Junkrat squinted with concentration, counting out on his fingers. “Mercy, 76, and Reinhardt’s eyes are blue. Torbjorn’s are grey. Zarya and Symmetra’s are green. Winston doesn’t count—I don’t think. …Am I part gorilla?!” Junkrat raised a scrawny arm and eyed it doubtfully.

“No, you’re not part gorilla.” Roadhog sighed. He never enjoyed conversations like this with Junkrat, especially when he was tired. “They didn’t grow up in Australia, mate.”

“Yeah, I know that. _So?_ ”

“So they weren’t close to the Omnium when it blew.”

Frustrated by Roadhog’s roundabout answer, Junkrat gave his shoulder a decisive bite.

“Ow!” Rubbing his shoulder, Roadhog couldn’t keep the hint of laughter out of his voice. “Don’t bite me—you’re probably toxic.” He could feel Junkrat’s beady little— _orange_ —eyes on him in the darkness. Sometimes, he almost expected them to glow.

“Serves you right for being a cunt. _You_ grew up in Australia. _You_ were there when the Omnium blew—you helped blow the fucking thing up! Your eyes aren’t orange.”

“Nah, they’re not.” Roadhog drew Junkrat closer, squeezing the smaller man against his chest for a moment. He wasn’t surprised Junkrat had noticed a way he was different than everyone else, but he _was_ a little surprised to hear the note of genuine upset in Rat’s voice.

“I was already grown up,” Roadhog explained. He’d resigned himself to having the full conversation right now, when none of his avoidance maneuvers had succeeded. “You were just a little thing when it happened.” He shrugged one massive shoulder, jostling Junkrat’s head.

“ _So?_ ” Junkrat repeated, in between exasperated bites.

Roadhog pushed him away, trying not to laugh. It’d only encourage the little shit, dammit.

“It means you’re…special, mate.”

Junkrat quit biting at that, slithering his way back into Roadhog’s arms. “Special…how?” he asked, suspiciously.

“Means you have _super powers_ ,” Roadhog replied in a confidential undertone. He could feel Junkrat vibrating with excitement.

“Like what?” Junkrat asked, trying very unsuccessfully to sound nonchalant.

“Like…being really annoying, and extremely loud during sex, and not being like everybody else. _Anybody_ else.” Roadhog blinked. He wasn’t tearing up, it was just a drop of sweat that had rolled into his eye.

“Wow,” Junkrat said, in an awed voice. “That’s a lot of responsibility.”

Roadhog nodded, knowing Junkrat would feel the movement. “I think you can handle it.”

Junkrat was quiet for a long time, long enough for Roadhog to dare hope he’d actually fallen asleep, but then he felt busy little fingers dancing up his thigh.

“Wanna see just how loud I can be?”

**Author's Note:**

> When I was looking up everyone's eye colour I was like _fuck you Widowmaker_! You ruined the fic I just wrote!!! But then I remembered she wouldn't be at Overwatch so she's forgiven. I also didn't include Winston in the first draft, and then I realized what a silly moment I was missing out on. 
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, I'm saying Symmetra's eyes are green.


End file.
